


Truth

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [68]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr.Beau and Nott play Truth or Truth by firelight.





	Truth

“Truth,” Nott took a swig of her flask and then handed it over to Beau, who took a drink as well. “Or dare.”

Beau snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from spraying it all over her lap. “What the fuck? No. We’re not doing that shit.”

She shrugged and looked around at their sleeping friends. “What else do we have to do?”

Beau sighed and rolled her eyes. “No dares. Everything I want to dare you to do would get us in trouble with those guards over there.” She pointed to the two guards standing near the entrance to the city of monsters. “Truth.”

Nott sighed and took back her flask. “Tell me about your mom.”

Beau sneered at her over the fire and flipped her off. “Fuck you.”

Nott grinned and shrugged. “Come on, we’ve heard about what a piece of shit your dad is, but nothing about your mother.”

Beau didn’t respond right away. “She was…” she started after a few silent seconds. “... better. She loved me, I think, in her own way. She took me out shopping a lot and I think that was her way of showing me that she cared about me. But she loved her way of life more and when I started threatening that I had to go. My turn. Truth or truth?”

Nott paused thoughtfully, like she was considering her choices. “Truth. No, wait, I wanna change me answer! Truth.”

Beau snorted and rolled her eyes. “Your turn. Tell me about your family.”

Nott clicked her tongue and looked off to the side. “Pretty normal. A mom, a handful of brothers, a house with plumbing issues and a dog with three legs. Anything else you wanna know?” she asked cheekily.

“Well, I’m pretty interested in these plumbing issues, actually, tell me more about those.”

“The issue is there was no plumbing.”

Beau laughed and shook her head, taking the flask for another swig. “No father?”

“I’m like, 90% sure I had one at some point. Never knew him. All I knew about him was what my older brothers told me about him. He was an artist. One day he woke up and decided we weren’t good enough and then he was gone. My mom found out that I was on the way two weeks later.”

“How many brothers did you have?”

“Six. They were pricks and I don’t miss any of them.” Beau could tell that was a lie but she didn’t mention it. “I think it’s my turn to ask now.” She took a larger drink from her flask. Her words were beginning to slur. “Truth or truth.”

Beau raised an eyebrow. “Truth.”

“What would be your name if you were a real tiefling dude?”

Beau hissed out between her teeth. “Oh, fuck, that’s a good one. Damn, I can’t believe I haven’t thought of one, that’s such a good point. Fuck, I’m shit at naming things.” She tented her hands and propped her shin on them as she thought, long and hard about her answer. “Sentinel,” she said confidently a few seconds later. “My name would be Sentinel. Truth or truth?”

“Hmmm… I think I’m going to pick truth this time.”

“Did Yeza get along with your family?”

She seemed surprised by the question and then shrugged, looking away. “My brother, Vin, he and Yeza grew up really close, even though Vin was a little bit older than him. Vin is actually the one who egged Yeza into kissing me that first time. He was definitely not expecting his stupid childhood prank to end up like it did, but he seemed happy for us. My mother died before Yeza and I started going together but he was her favorite of all my brothers’ friends. He was the only one that called her ‘Ma’am’ and he helped with the cooking whenever he came over for dinner. He was quite the gentleman.” She cleared her throat. “Is. He is a gentleman. Truth, or truth?”

“Your mom died?” Beau asked instead of answering. “How?”

Nott shrugged. “She was quite the adventurer when she was young, a real hero. An old injury never healed right, caused her a lot of pain and misery. She took some medicine to help with it and one day she took too much and it poisoned her. She was alone in the house that day. I should have been there, I was supposed to be there, I promised I would be but I got caught up doing something else. I can’t even remember what kept me away anymore.” She cleared her throat and shook her head when it seemed like Beau was about to comfort her. “Truth or truth?”

“Truth,” Beau said quietly.

“Do you wanna stop?”

Beau nodded. “Yeah.” And they sat in silence until second watch.


End file.
